


hot chocolate and promises

by breadseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin bc theyre my babies, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, light angst very light dw, merry christmas yall, other members mentioned - Freeform, what tag am i missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadseul/pseuds/breadseul
Summary: Hyunjin planned to spend this year's Christmas alone until Heejin appeared on her doorstep. They start making amends.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	hot chocolate and promises

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic to be uploaded here and im still practicing on how to write. i love 2jin sm i couldn't resist to write abt them. i hope u enjoy!

it was christmas, again. its been a while since it started snowing and the cold breeze reminds hyunjin of home. unfortunately for the girl, she couldn't go home because of the slippery roads. it was too dangerous.

the girl walked down her stairs, on the way to her kitchen, but not before stopping in front of the television to turn it on. the volume was low because she had just woken up and wanted the familiar ambience.

she checked the clock.  _ 10:32.  _

she cooked breakfast for herself and felt her phone vibrate on the side of her pocket.  mom.  ah, she did promise her parents to call them as soon as she woke up.

her mom, on the other side of the line, kept babbling about her daughter not being able to come home for christmas, asking her if she had at least someone over. her dad just greeted her and told her to stay safe.

it's always been like this ever since she was younger. her mom always extremely overprotective of her, always asking how she has been and her dad? hyunjin was just like him.

outgoing, quiet, shy? she's not sure, but she definitely does not like crowds.

...

but about the question her mom asked her.  was she going to have someone over? or was she spending this year's christmas alone? 

hyunjin, a few days ago, invited her friends to dinner on christmas day but to no avail.

chaewon and hyejoo were visiting the latter's parents. jungeun and jinsol were going to have a trip with their families. haseul, vivi, yeojin ,and yerim were renting a cabin to stay the week in. sooyoung and jiwoo?  god  knows where they are. they haven't been in reach for a while, but they're just probably sleeping.

after the call with her parents, her phone vibrated once more.

** [ jinsol unnie  🐟 ]: hey **

** [ jinsol unnie  🐟 ]: are you sure ur good there? **

it was going to be a lonely christmas but hyunjin doesn't mind. she felt a bit blue today, but nevertheless happy that her unnie checked in on her.

jinsol and hyunjin weren't related really. they just met because of yerim, jinsol's younger sister and her close friend. they started to talk with each other in their group chat and ended up being closer than they thought.

** :  yup! dont worry about me unnie, enjoy your trip with jungeun unnie **

** :  oh and tell her i said hi  **

** [ jinsol unnie  🐟 ** **]: ah sure thing aeongie! dont forget to eat alright? take care <**3

hyunjin smiled at the message and put her phone down. 

she planned to just cook something, watch a few movies and call it a day.

...

until her doorbell rang.

she didn't invite anyone over, didn't she? all her friends were out... 

unless?

she dragged her feet to the door, walking with dread. it couldn't be her, right? she was out of the country and she couldn't have—

she was cut off by the door opening when a figure appeared before her. her back facing her. with luggage in hand.

holy shit?

WHAT THE FUCK?

she  _ slammed _ the door, ran to the kitchen and grabbed her phone. she tapped on the contact that she hasn't reached for a while. she closed her eyes shut and pressed on the call button.

"hyun?" the girl on the other line inquired.

well fuck. 

"it is you." she breathed out.

"uh, yeah? why'd you look at me like i was a ghost?" the older girl asked in her deep voice.

the voice hyunjin loved. loves.

it's been a months since she'd heard that voice and she really misses it, but she would never say that to the other girl's face.

maybe because you ghosted me?

"you still there?" the voice dragged the younger girl out of her thoughts. her mind wasa mess and her heart was racing. she was  so  confused.

hyunjin just hummed as a response.

"can you let me in? it's really cold out here. i promise that i'll explain everything."

she mumbled a little "okay" and let her  friend  in her home.

—

"it's been a while since i've been here, huh?" 

they were sitting in awkward silence until the older said those words with a chuckle. the tension in the room was obviously heavy.

"yeah it has. roughly ten months." hyunjin said, without looking at the other girl. it hurt too much.

she couldn't just strike up a conversation like that after heejin left in just a snap. and of course heejin knows this. it's also been an excruciating ten months for her without the younger girl. she was too much of a coward to contact her before, so she's trying to make amends now. she responded with a little nod and decided to start telling hyunjin the reason why she came here.

... but the latter beat her to it.

"why are you here, heejin?" hyunjin finally managed to look at her.

heejin let a little bittersweet laugh. "you never liked beating around the bush. i guess that still stands."

"yeah, it does. you promised to explain everything to me. this is your chance." 

the outside seemed to become darker and cloudier as the snowstorm progressed.

heejin looked down at her hands on her lap. "you already know why i left. it was to pursue my studies. for the first few months after i left, i felt that we started growing apart as a result from our contrasting time zones and most of the time because i was busy. i regretted not talking to you about it earlier. i really do, but what can i do? it's all in the past now isn't it?" she looked up to face the other girl who was looking at her with the same adoration in her eyes and nodded slowly. she looked back down because she felt her cheeks heat up. 

because of the shame and embarrassment... but also because of her lingering feelings for the younger girl and she couldn't believe what she saw in her eyes.

"... i was so ashamed for what i did and i was too scared to contact you again."

it was quiet for a while.

"i— god heejin..." the younger girl started.

"all because you were scared?" hyunjin sighed heavily. the sigh filled with hurt and the pain she tried to forget in the past months. her head started to throb. this was so hard for her. it was hard for the both of them, but she understood because relationships are never meant to be easy.

the older girl stayed quiet, knowing the other still had something to say.

"it's okay. i understand." she started with a little nod and a sad smile on.

heejin looked up so fast that her neck could've snapped. it wasn't any surprise for her for hyunjin to be so understanding, but this was an exception. she hurt her so much, why would she—

before heejin could think of what to say, she let out a confused "what?".

"it must've been hard for you to choose between me or your career. your future." 

the other girl's mouth remained ajar.  it was.

hyunjin knew that look. it was all too familiar to her. "if i were you, i would've chose my career, too. i wished that i could be part of your future. i still do..."

heejin's eyes widened as the monster inside of her started to claw at her heart again. she could literally feel her heart break. tears that were held in finally slipped out of her eyes.  after everything... 

"... but it's okay if i'm not a part of your future. i would never force you..." she turned to look at the older girl. "i'm just confused as to why you came here. you could have went to your parents' home, or maybe some other friend, but why here? why my house?"

the question caught heejin off guard. she didn't know too. when she got back home, she just told the driver hyunjin's address and got on her doorstep. perhaps it was the familiarity. the safety she always felt with the younger girl. most of her happy memories were spent here, along with their group of friends. 

...

"i miss coming home to you." hyunjin's eyes widened. she couldn't believe what heejin just said. her cheeks started to heat up that she almost looks like a tomato, so she looked down.

"but hyunjin..."

"yeah?"

"i want to be a part pf your future, too" heejin looked at her and showed a little smile. "but only if you'll have me."

"i think i can make that work." hyunjin smiled her usual smile. the one clearly filled with happiness. the one that reached her eyes and exposed her fang-like teeth. "as long as you tell me whenever you're scared. whenever you're doubting something. i want to be your safe place." 

"okay. i promise." heejin returned hyunjin's smile.

—

the two girls, or as yeojin used to call them, "2jin", were having dinner while talking about that one time where jeno, a guy from hyunjin's class, jumped from the second floor to the couch on the first floor.

"wait, so he jumped from the second floor and landed on the couch on the FIRST floor?!" heejin clarified.

"yup!" hyunjin giggled.

"damn. what made him do that?"

"he said there was a ghost, but he was obviously drunk." she laughed.

—

"hey, want some hot chocolate?" the younger of the two called out from the kitchen.

"sure!" heejin replied.

—

the living room was dark and the only light in the room was the one from the television screen. the older girl fell asleep in hyunjin's arms while watching an old christmas movie. heejin's breathing matched with with hyunjin's.

hyunjin let out a contented sigh with a smile playing on her lips.

"merry christmas, heejin-ssi."

—

end.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a kudos or a comment if u enjoyed :D  
> im going to edit this when i have time bc im sure there are still mistakes hsjdh.
> 
> if u were confused, 2jin were ex gfs and heejin had to leave for another country to pursue her dream of being a doctor. :D
> 
> twt: @luvlyhye  
> curiouscat: @luvlyhye


End file.
